Un Camino Directo Al Corazón
by Lolo18
Summary: -/- ¿Aún me amas? / ¿Aún lo dudas? / Si / Lástima...Porque tendré que repetirtelo...Te amo -/- Y un beso bastó para encender la llama de sus corazones, él nunca la dejaría y ella lo amaría para toda la vida. ¡Para ti: Nakahara Sunako Chan!


**¡Hola a todos!**

¡No pude desaparecer! Tenía que escribir xD

Aquí les traigo otra historia, que espero les guste.

¡Para ti: Nakahara Sunako Chan! Por ser siempre fiel a mis historias.

Mientras escribía escuchaba: **1. The Calling - Stigmatized / 2. The Calling - Our Lives / 3. Manic Street Preachers - Tsunami / 4. New Radicals - You only get what you give.**

**¡LOS REVIEWS SON GRATIS, ASÍ QUE PUEDES DEJARME UNO!**

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

**_Un Camino Directo Al Corazón_**

Nunca en su vida pensó, que estaría alguna vez metida en un lío tan grande como el de ahora.

¡Estaba jodidamente comprometida con el hombre que creía un hermano! Estaba comprometida con Neji Hyuga, y la repulsión le subio la bilis a la garganta.

La única vez que se sintió fuerte y decidida, fue cuando trató de proteger a Naruto.

Naruto.

Suspiró cansada, ¡era una estúpida! Ni siquiera trató de olvidarlo. Caminó un poco más por la aldea y observó varios niños entrenando, recordó sus días de infancia y se maldijo mentalmente. ¡Siempre fue una ilusa! ¿Y como no serlo? Si nació así, más preocupada por los demás que por ella misma.

Se detuvo delante del parque y resopló algo molesta consigo, ¿debía casarse o huir? Negó asqueada y decidió sentarse en una banca. Los árboles de Sakura le daban en la cara y una sonrisa apareció en su boca. A pesar de todo se sentía feliz; por ella y por Naruto.

- Hinata - susurraron en su espalda y ella se tensó, conocía perfectamente esa voz que con los años, se había vuelto más varonil y delicada.

- Na...- carraspeó la garganta - Hokage - nerviosa volteó y lo vio sonriéndole.

- ¿Qué haces por aquí? Digo. No es que sea un crimen, pero, estas tan sola -

Sonó a ironía sus palabras; siempre lo había estado.

- Ya me iba - quiso pararse pero él posó una mano en su hombro, y seguidamente se sentó a su lado.

- No lo hagas, quédate un poco más - la vio algo curioso - ¿Cómo has estado? -

- Bien - bajó la mirada y Naruto resopló cansado.

- Esa es la mentira más vana que he escuchado en toda mi vida -

- No estoy mintiendo - entrecerró los ojos algo molesta - ¿Qué le hace pensar eso? -

- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saber que tu estado de ánimo no es el mismo - volteó la cara y la penetró con la mirada azulada llena de preocupación. Hinata se tensó y vio al otro lado avergonzada.

- Digamos que hoy no es uno de los mejores días de mi vida. - Quizás y sea el primero de todos los que vendrán.

- Te entiendo - fijó su vista en el cielo y estiró los brazos hacia atrás apoyándose en ellos - ¿Qué nos pasó Hinata? -

- ¿Hm? - esa no era una pregunta poco común, ellos nunca tuvieron relación alguna para que él tuviera que hacérsela.

- Si - suspiró y la vio - ¿Por qué nunca llegamos a algo? - Hinata sabía muy bien por donde iba la conversación y empezaba a desesperase.

- Creo que no es momento para hablar de ello - se levantó algo molesta pero él la tomó de la mano deteniéndola.

- Si no lo hablamos ahora, nunca llegará el momento que quieres. - Hinata trató de soltarse pero él la apretó un poco más.

- Lo siento Hokage, pero ya no hay nada de que hablar - el nudo de la garganta empezó a dolerle.

- Te debo mi respuesta - se levantó y la miró fijamente a los ojos.

- Ya no quiero saberla - la voz se le entrecortaba, pero por más que quería dejarlo de ver. No podía.

- Hinata deja de ser tan orgullosa y escucha lo que tengo que decirte -

¿La había llamado orgullosa, a ella? Qué equivocado estaba. O quizás, sí, estaba sonando como una maldita orgullosa.

- Bien - bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos - ¿Que tienes que decirme? -

Naruto le cogió el mentón y la hizo ver al frente, quería llorar pero, no se podía ver débil. No más.

- ¿A qué le temes, Hinata? -

- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? -

- Tus ojos no me engañan, estas sufriendo por algo más grande que tu aceptación en el clan -

- No es nada - suspiró - Debo irme -

- Espera - le pasó una mano por la espalda y la atrajo hacia él - No he terminado, no me has dejado decirte a lo que he venido - le apretó más fuerte la mano que aún tenía agarrada y le respiró cerca de los labios. - ¿Aún me amas? -

- Naruto -

¡La iba a besar! Dios mío. ¿Que haría ella, corresponderle o separarlo? Estaba tan ¡jodidamente bueno! que separarlo sin duda alguna, no era la mejor de sus decisiones.

- ¡Hinata! - una voz fuerte y áspera se escuchó a sus espaldas.

- ¡PADRE! - se soltó de los dobles agarres de Naruto y corrió donde su progenitor.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? Hinata tiene prohibido verse con otros hombres antes de su boda - le dio una mirada reprobatoria al rubio y luego vio la expresión de dolor, en los ojos de su primogénita.

- ¿Boda? -

Naruto se había quedado helado y atónito, vio confundido a Hiashi y luego a Hinata. Ella lo miró asustada y entonces comprendió que no quería casarse. ¡Debía hacer algo!

¡La amaba! Y eso significaba luchar por ella, como ella lo hizo por él.

Aunque sus esperanzas estaban echas un revoltillo, no sabía como iba a detener esa boda. ¡Ni siquiera sabía si ella lo seguía amando! Y eso era un golpe duro a sus emociones, si ella le decía que no. Moriría.

- ¿Te vas a casar? -

Hinata había bajado la cabeza y luego giró brusco hacia un lado, soltando pequeñas lágrimas.

- Si - alzó la vista y sonrió - Me casaré con Neji -

Naruto sintió un puñetazo en el estómago, ¿se iba a casar con ese estreñido que ni siquiera la amaba? Estaba más que claro, que el idiota ese, babeaba por Tenten y era capaz de besar el piso por donde ella pasara. ¿Es que los Hyuga se habían vuelto locos? ¡Dios santo! Esto era lo que menos se esperaba escuchar.

- Hinata adelántate, debo hablar unas cosas con el Hokage - ordenó sin apartar la vista del rubio.

- Pero -

- Te vas ahora mismo - ella resopló y dirigiendo una última mirada a Naruto. Se fue.

Hiashi observaba serio a Naruto, el aire empezó a tensarse y un pequeño hilo de frío se formó en sus miradas.

- ¿Qué pretendes hacer con mi hija? - apretó los puños - No permitiré que le vuelvas a hacer daño -

- No pretendo eso. - trató de relajarse pero no lo consiguió - Solo quería saber algo antes de hablarle como hombre -

- Quieres decir que, nunca la viste como uno? - eso lo sorprendió, si todos querían tirarse a su hija. Aceptaba rotundamene que ella poseía una belleza natural.

- Antes ni siquiera se me pudo haber pasado por la cabeza enamorarme de ella, ¿pero como no hacerlo, si es hermosa? -

- ¿Estas diciendo que la amas solo porque es hermosa? - rió ásperamente - No creo que amar de esa forma vaya a hacerla feliz -

- Si, la amo porque es hermosa. Pero también porque su espíritu es fuerte -

- ¿Fuerte? - una carcajada resonó en el ambiente y Naruto se molestó. - Hinata es una debilucha insolente y estúpida, siempre deshonrró al clan; casarla con Neji es lo mejor que se puede esperar de ella - Hiashi estaba siendo el provocador de la furia de Naruto.

- ¡No se atreva a seguir hablando así de ella! - apretó los puños enojado - ¡No le falte el respeto! -

- ¿Y quien me lo impide? - entrecerró los ojos meramente divertido.

- ¡El que la protegerá con su vida, y no me atreveré a perdonar a nadie que hable así de Hinata, ella es mucho para este mundo que no la acepta! - rechinó los dientes - ¡Jódase usted y su clan! - molesto salió corriendo.

Hiashi permaneció callado y algo divertido. Había sido espectador de las largas noches de llanto de su hija, incluso cuando casi se sacrifica por él, y ese rubio estúpido la ignoró todos estos años. Quería odiarlo pero con esa conversación, bastó para darse cuenta que no solo quería a Hinata, sino que la amaba y que le haría feliz siempre. Pero la batalla no estaba ganada, Naruto tendría que hacer mucho para ganarse la aprobación de su hija y del clan; sin embargo.

- Te has ganado un voto de aceptación - respiró profundamente - Naruto. -

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

¡Estaba jodidamente molesto! ¿Como se atrevía a hablar así de Hinata? Era un maldito degenerado.

- ¡Que se jodan los Hyuga! - gritó consternado entrando a su oficina.

Pero Hinata, ella era otra cosa. De Hyuga solo había obtenido el apellido, era demasiado buena para ser uno de ellos. Respiró más calmado y se sentó en el amplio sillón, posó el codo a un lado y se agarró la cara con la mano. Estaba cansado y hastiado de tanto trabajo, y ahora que aceptaba que amaba a Hinata y que ésta se casaría, era otro jodido problema anexado a lo complicada que era su vida.

De niño siempre creyó que ser Hokage implicaría el reto más grande de su vida, y estaría siempre feliz de poder ejercerlo; pero ahora se lamentaba ser Hokage sin nadie que lo amara.

- ¡ME PUEDES EXPLICAR QUE RAYOS TE PASA, NARUTO! - Sakura había entrado furiosa a la oficina pero Naruto ni se inmutó, aún seguía en la misma posición.

- No estoy de humor para tus berrinches -

- Naruto - suspiró algo preocupada - ¿Pasa algo malo? - se sentó a su lado.

- Si, pasa que estoy agotado, no he dormido bien en días y hoy me dieron la peor noticia de toda mi vida - quitó la mano de su cara y se hundió más en el sillón. - Hinata se casa -

- ¡QUE! -

Quiso parecer sorprendida pero una parte de ella se alegraba, se había enamorado de Naruto y pensó que Hinata sería un estorbo entre ellos. Sonaba fría y calculadora, no es que la Hyuga le cayera mal, pero no quería perder a Naruto.

- Lo que escuchaste Sakura - soltó el aire retenido - Hinata se casa, me deja para siempre -

Una punzada de odio destelló en el corazón de ella, podía sentir que Naruto la quería pero, tenía que escucharlo de su boca.

- ¿Que sientes por Hinata? - vaciló un poco antes de terminar y escondiendo su mano cruzó los dedos.

- La amo - respondió sin titubear.

Sakura se sintió desfallecer, él estaba aceptando que la quería, no, ¡la amaba! Pero la pregunta aquí sería. ¿Ella estaría dispuesta a dejarlo ir?

- Naruto - titubeó un poco antes de seguir - ¿Qué pasó con nosotros? - él la miró algo confundido.

- ¿A qué te refieres? -

- Lo nuestro - susurró.

- Nunca hubo tal cosa Sakura - ella se acercó lentamente pero él retrocedió. - No te rebajes por ningún hombre Sakura, no lo mereces -

- ¡PERO YO TE AMO NARUTO! - se paró molesta y él la imitó.

- ¡Vete de aquí Sakura! - le indicó la salida y más calmado habló - Fuiste y siempre serás una gran amiga para mí, pero sabes que mi amor por ti no es más que cariño; no quiero herirte pero no te amo -

- ¿Por qué Naruto, por qué no puedes amarme como antes? - la voz se le entrecortó y pequeñas lágrimas le recorrieron el rostro.

- Nunca lo hice, pensé haber estado enamorado de ti pero no, era solo un capricho de niño. Solo quería sentirme amado, pero tú, nunca comprendiste lo que era amar sin pedir nada a cambio - respiró profundo - Hinata sí, ella me amó sin yo mirarla, sin hablarle, sin regalarle nada. Ni siquiera tuve el valor de hablarle todos estos años, y ahora, se irá para siempre de mi lado -

Sakura sabía que Naruto tenía razón, ella siempre fue una tonta egoísta que perseguía a Sasuke, solo para que la mirara. ¿Pero de que había servido todo eso? De nada. Rechinó los dientes celosa, y apretó los puños. Sabía que Naruto amaba sinceramente a la Hyuga y ella, era el estorbo. Negó bruscamente y corriendo lo abrazó. Aún tenía un pequeño hilo de esperanza. Naruto la recibió algo sorprendido y luego alzó la vista.

Lo que vio, lo aterró.

- ¡Hinata! -

Pero ella huyó tan rápido que no lo escuchó.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

Estúpida.

Era la única palabra que se le pasaba por la cabeza en esos momentos, era una ¡gran! estúpida.

¿Como es que pudo llegar a pensar, que Naruto la amaría?

¡Ilusa!

Escuchó muy lejos que él la llamó, pero negó dicha posibilidad. No pudo seguir reteniendo las lágrimas, se sentía más sola que antes, las piernas se le movían solas y la vista se le empañaba. Se enjuagó con un brazo los ojos, y siguió corriendo. Quizás irse de la aldea era lo mejor, pero Neji.

No podía dejarlo solo y ser el hazme reír del clan, sabía que él estaba profundamente enamorado de Tenten, y se sentía sucia por casarse con él. Lo consideraba el hermano que nunca tuvo, su mano derecha y entonces ¿como sería ese matrimonio, en qué relación se basaría dicho compromiso? Quería odiar al mundo pero sin duda, que el mundo la odiaba primero a ella.

Se detuvo unos minutos y al ver a su alrededor, empezó a aterrarse.

¡Se había perdido!

- Punto extra para tu estupidez Hinata - susurró por lo bajo.

Caminó un poco más calmada tratando de recordar algo, ¿como pudo haber llegado ahí? No lo sabía.

Una figura negra se acercaba a ella desde lejos, se asustó tanto que empezó a temblar.

- ¿Quien anda ahí? - preguntó notablemente alarmada y preocupada.

- ¿Hinata? - la figura sonaba realmente sorprendida.

- ¿Me conoce? -

Unos mechones rubios resplandecieron a la luz de la luna y la capa blanca iluminó su rostro. ¡Maldición! Era él.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - cruzó los brazos un poco molesta.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo, solo recuerdo que estaba en la oficina y grité al verte, empecé a correr y de pronto terminé aquí -

- No te creo -

- Tampoco pretendo que lo hagas -

Su voz se endureció y a Hinata le sorprendió esa respuesta. De seguro ya quería quitársela de encima e irse tras Sakura. ¡Lo odiaba!

- Debemos salir de aquí, mi boda es mañana -

¡Gol! Le había herido el orgullo Uzumaki.

- No te casarás - la miró fijamente - ¿O quieres hablar de ello? - Hinata alzó una ceja.

- Sí quiero, primero responderás esto. ¿Que tienes con Sakura? -

- Nada, es solo una amiga - sus facciones se relajaron y por primera vez la miró divertido. Estaba celosa.

- No me parece, estaba tan pegada a ti que pensé que te le habías declarado -

- ¿Estas celosa? - Hinata alzó la otra ceja sorprendida, él solo quería reír.

- ¿Celosa yo? ¡Nunca! - le dio la espalda mordiéndose el labio y entonces él enfocó una mediana sonrisa. - ¿Qué hablaste con mi padre? -

- ¿Que quieres saber? La primera o la segunda parte - Hinata semi giró el cuerpo y lo miró entrecerrando los ojos.

- No juegues conmigo -

- Solo hablamos cosas de hombres -

¡La estaba enojando! Naruto era un idiota más inteligente de lo que llegó a pensar. Le estaba respondiendo a medias para que ella diera el primer paso. ¡Y no lo haría! No señor.

El único paso que le regalaría sería, un viaje directo a las estrellas, luego de un fuerte golpe en la entrepierna.

- ¿Quién te crees para detener mi boda? -

- No amas a Neji -

- Y si lo amara qué -

Naruto empezó a acercarse lentamente y Hinata se soltó los brazos, mientras que su expresión se tensaba y nerviosa lo miraba.

- ¡Joder Hinata! Eres tan inocente -

- Aléjate - le advirtió pero ya era muy tarde, él la tenía acorralada en sus brazos.

- Quédate quieta, gatita - susurró con el aire golpeándole los labios.

- ¿Que me harás? - no paraba de verlo a los ojos.

- Lo que debí hacer desde hace 3 años - se acercó un poco más rozándole la nariz.

- Na... - pero antes de que dijera algo. Él la besó.

**/***/***/***/***/***/**

No sabía como habían logrado salir la noche anterior del bosque, lo cierto es que esos labios los deseó de nuevo. ¡Esa mujer era exquisitamente perfecta! La amaba ahora más que nunca.

Pero hoy era su boda.

¡Quería tirarse del risco más alto o morir ahogado! Cualquier cosa era mejor que verla casada.

- ¡NARUTO! -

Sakura había entrado una vez más alterada a la oficina, pero esta vez era diferente. Notó que su mirada había cambiado.

- ¿Que haces aquí soquete? ¡VE A DETENER A HINATA! -

- No lo haré - se paró decidido y posó la vista en la ventana.

- ¿Qué has dicho? - Sakura se había quedado de piedra. - ¿¡NO LO HARAS! - un tic apareció en su frente y levantando una ceja le habló - ¡NO RENUNCIÉ A TI EN VANO ESTÚPIDO IDIOTA! - lo agarró por el cuello de la capa y empezó a arrastrarlo por toda la torre - ¡EN ESTE MOMENTO DETENDRÁS ESA BODA ASÍ TENGA QUE LLEVARTE A GOLPES! -

Naruto resignado la siguió una vez que se zafó de su agarre, corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron mientras que la gente los veían algo preocupados. Llegaron a la iglesia y Naruto entró como alma que lleva el diablo, se horrorizó al no ver nadie, ¿se había acabado ya? ¡MALDITA SEA!

Se sentó en una de las bancas y suspiró cansado, pero un pequeño sollozo lo hizo girar la cabeza y ahí la vio. Se paró asustado y ella lo miró sorprendida y con los ojos empapados en lágrimas. Fue donde Hinata y se sento a su lado, con la vista al frente.

- Hola Hinata -

- ¿Que haces aquí? - no paraba de verlo, era tan endemoniadamente guapo.

- Dije que detendría esta absurda boda - giró la vista y la miró profundamente.

- Tenten se te adelantó - sonrió feliz - No puedo acabar con ese amor -

- ¿Y con el mío? - le rozó las manos - ¿Serás capaz de acabar con el? -

- ¿De que hablas? -

- ¡Te amo tan estúpidamente que soy capaz de morir por ti, tan lentamente como me lo pidas! -

Hinata abrió los ojos sorprendida. Le sonrió.

- Muere en mis labios, es la muerte más lenta que puedo darte -

- ¿Aún me amas? -

- ¿Aún lo dudas? - Naruto rió fuertemente.

- Si - susurró divertido.

- Lástima - Hinata se le acercó un poco más. - Porque tendré que repetirtelo - rozó sus labios. - Te amo. -

Y un beso bastó para encender la llama de sus corazones, él nunca la dejaría y ella lo amaría para toda la vida.

Hiashi había contemplado la escena a lo lejos y solo pudo sonreír.

- Bienvenido a la familia -

Susurró levemente feliz y se fue, dejándolos solos para que disfrutaran del amor que hoy comenzaba. O quizás ya había comenzado desde que habían nacido.


End file.
